


Hugs

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Hugs, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: But then Viktor sighs, throwing his arms out as if he just can’t take it anymore. “Yuuuri.” He whines, and makes grabby fists by clenching his hands and then spreading his fingers out wide. “Huugs.”Viktor just needs a hug.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Uwuu, I'm not even sure if I have the energy to apologise for the delay in updates, but I've just been pretty unwell with Crohn's again. This one was a bad one, and I've been in hospital for a while now talking surgery, but things seem to be smoothing out. Hope to be home soon, and I can write a little more frequently.
> 
> However, you are all so encouraging, supportive and patient with me, and despite the desperation (!!! ??) for more of this fic series, you also _always _sympathise with my health, and just are generally awesome. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that.__
> 
> I was going to update a more plot-driven, maybe two chapter update, with some more developments in the sense that Yuuri and Viktor start ice-skating together (tiny tots on ice I'm calling it, it's gonna be famous), but ehhh, I'm so drained, and I was trying to cheer myself up, and thought - what would I want to read? And I discovered it just so happened to be a less than 1K word story about Viktor and Yuuri hugging.
> 
> Literally. That's it. That's the fic. BUT, this is also my 'thank you so much for everyone who tells me they love updates and checks regularly and follows this series' fic, and a HUGE MASSIVE HUG TO EVERYONE <3333  
> 

Mama takes one look at them when they come out of school that day, holding hands and skipping just a little. And then she just sighs and puts her hands on her hips, while Yuuri and Viktor stand there giggling.

Viktor’s fingers are a little bit sweaty and big, but good wrapped up in Yuuri’s fingers, _strong_.

“Well then.” Mama begins, giving them the eyebrow, and Yuuri sways on his feet and nibbles at his thumb a bit while Viktor just stands straight and proud, beaming up at her.

“I see you’ve made up.” She says, and then she nods at Viktor. “And I see you’ve lost your hair, mister.”

Viktor giggles, loud and sudden. “I didn’ _lose_ it!” He shrieks, and almost nearly falls back with laughing. “It didn’ jus’ run away!” He snorts. “I _cutted it off_ , silly.”

Mama looks at him. “Hm? And why did you do that?” She turns her eyes to Yuuri, tilting her head.

Yuuri fidgets under her gaze. “Well I!” He starts, words tripping up over one another. “Well I jus’ came into school and it was all gone and so I says what happened to it –”

“I did it to show Yuuri how much – how much I just _like him!”_ Viktor bursts out with.

Yuuri feels his cheeks go as hot as bright flames, and he buries his face into his shoulder and squirms, but his hand tightens around Viktor’s.

“Did you?”

Viktor gives a short, sharp tip of his head. “Yes! See, becus’ see, he was upset about it all and so I made up.”

Yuuri nods, lifting his head up and jerking his chin. “Yep.” He agrees.

“Very good.” Mama starts, and holds out a hand to Yuuri. “C’mon now.” She wriggles her fingers.

Yuuri blinks. Viktor doesn’t move, but his grip tightens on Yuuri’s hand.

“But.” Viktor states. “But.” His mouth moves around, as if he’s looking for what to say.

“But nothing.” Mama states, voice firm. “I’m not standing here for another half an hour trying to pry you two apart. C’mon, home time.” She gives her fingers another waggle.  

Nobody moves.

“Viktor, your mam’s just on her way, remember she’s taking you to ice skating?” Mama tries. “She’ll be here any minute.”

Viktor huffs, stomping a foot. “Can’t _Yuuri_ come to ice skating?”

“Honey, we’ve talked about this.” Mama begins gently. “Remember how your classes are during my work, and I couldn’t come get Yuuri.”

“But.” Viktor pouts. “But then my mama can get Yuuri.”

“Well that’s a big favour to ask, isn’t it?” Mama tells him.

“But! Mama wouldn’t mind, I _know_ it!” Viktor starts squirming on the spot.

“No.” Mama says. “Maybe another time sweetheart, but it’s too late now.” She reaches out and strokes a hand over Viktor’s newly short hair, and then holds her hand open for Yuuri. “Yuuri, come on now, I’ve got to get to work.”

Yuuri sighs, and he goes to let Viktor go, only Viktor pulls him back.

Yuuri huffs again, rolling his eyes, even though it’s all for show because he doesn’t want to leave Viktor, and he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if Viktor wanted to leave him.

“Viktor.” Yuuri turns, putting his Serious Face on. “I gots to go now. It’s home time.”

Viktor looks at him, and then he pouts, his entire bottom lip jutting out. Then he crosses his arm over his chest and huffs.

Yuuri frowns, a bit put out as well, and waits for more, but Viktor just stands there all cross.

Yuuri feels his own mouth turning down at the corners.

But then Viktor sighs, throwing his arms out as if he just can’t take it anymore. “ _Yuu_ uri.” He whines, and makes grabby fists by clenching his hands and then spreading his fingers out wide. _“Huugs.”_

Yuuri grins, cheeks dimpling and going bright with happiness, and then he steps forward into Viktor’s embrace.

Viktor hugs him nice and tight, and Yuuri presses his face into Viktor’s shoulder for a moment and rubs his cheek up and down his soft jumper, smelling of soaps and just washed blankets. He wishes sometimes that he couldn find out that smell and wear it _every day._

“Bye bye.” He says, and then pulls back.

He takes mama’s hand and turns just in time to see Viktor’s mama rushing over.

“So sorry I’m late, there was a problem with the boiler –” she starts all hurried.

Mama laughs. “Nonsense! I was just trying to pull these two apart, as usual.”

Viktor’s mama rolls her eyes. “Of course. Right, c’mon, ice skating.” She takes Viktor’s hand, gently trying to tug him along.

Viktor throws wide, worried eyes to Yuuri. “Yuuri!” He shouts.

Yuuri stops.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” He asks, blinking his round eyes.

Yuuri feels a little stab in his chest, at thinking that Viktor might be worried he won’t see Yuuri tomorrow. He knows he was cross at Viktor, but not for long, and surely Viktor doesn’t think he’s _still_ cross.

Yuuri lets go of his mama’s hand, steps close and takes Viktor’s face in his small hands.

“Every day.” He states. And then he bumps Viktor’s nose with his mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone, I hope this cheered you up during a rough day, or even just made you slightly happy. 
> 
> I'm also still open for beta readers of my original thingy I'm working on, my email is balchatri00@gmail.com for anyone interested!
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
